As You Wish
by Kasai Ame
Summary: For the manga 'Kamisama Hajimemashita'. Nanami, the powerful god of a local shrine, relieves her boredom on a hot summer night with her personal fox spirit, Tomoe. Oneshot. Rated 'M' for semi-graphic sexual content.


**Author's Note:**

This is a fanfic for 'Kami-sama, Hajimemashta'. It's relatively new, but I found it on OneManga and loved it. It reminds me of XXXHolic, and I tought that an older Nanami would look a lot like Yuko Ichihara. I especially love Tomoe and how even though he hates working, he serves his Land God with unrivaled devotion.

Plus, I wanted an excuse to write smut with a domineering theme. Control over a man in bed is a beautiful thing.

So just as a reminder, this is set years in the future, after Monozono Nanami has already mastered her powers. If you haven't read the manga, don't worry- I explain the basics so all can enjoy.

* * *

A handsome woman lay sprawled on the back porch of the shrine, her dark eyes following the flight of a thousand fireflies. Her black silk kimono, covered in exotic butterflies, was loosely tied and hanging just on the edge of her shoulders. There was a full cup of sake and an empty bottle by her side.

It was the middle of summer, and certainly one of the hottest Nanami had seen in her years at the shrine. Spring engagements turned into summer weddings, and the Land God was having more work than usual. Couples that didn't normally pray were coming to ask for good weather for their wedding days- less heat, no rain- along with all her usual visitors. The heat and the work made for a lot of stress.

"Tomoe," she whispered, brushing her long black hair off the sticky nape of her neck. The fox spirit, her familiar, appeared at the paper screen behind her. His white kimono gleamed in the moonlight, which offset his beautiful white ears and tail, and his amber eyes sparkled with the anticipation of her request. Still gazing out at the lawn, Nanami crooked her finger lazily.

The strength of her power commanded him to obey- even if he had wanted to run away, Tomoe would be forced against his will to come closer. But that was never the issue. The fox's obedience was unparalleled, and his admiration and devotion to his god was nothing short of astounding. He immediately kneeled by her side, his long nails clicking against the wooden planks. His face was narrow and young, his cheekbones high and his eyes piercing. While not the most handsome or manly creature to ever walk the earth, he was exotic and supremely confident in all he did.

"Yes, Nanami-sama? What is your wish?"

"Drink some sake with me. It's a beautiful night, and you worked hard today."

He smiled and bowed his head.

Tomoe moved to the edge of the deck, just in front of her stretched out legs. His posture was magnificent and utterly still as he sipped from the small, porcelain cup in his hands. Nanami sat up and touched the edge of his billowing sleeve. She rolled the soft silk between the tips of her fingers in a casual manner, as if there were nothing better to do on such a night. Her hand smoothed the fabric out and slid to his shoulder. The seams there were widely stitched, and she traced the intertwining lines.

Nanami's fingers slid towards his collar, pulling absently at the fabric, and the trailed the pale skin of his neck. Tomoe kept his composure and continued to sip his sake as if he were a doll. She gently touched his ears and rubbed the soft fur with a feather touch.

"Is there something you want, my lady?" he asked quietly. His master smiled and increased the tempo of her manicured fingers. She swirled invisible designs in the white fur, pressing a little firmer. Nanami touched the crease just behind his ears, and suddenly Tomoe let out a deep sigh. His eyes closed for a just a second, and he turned to give her a questioning gaze.

"My beautiful Tomoe," she chuckled, grasping the collar of her prized possession, "all you have to do is say 'stop', and I'll stop."

Her grip brought him closer, and he moved his body to turn and face her. Her black eyes, glittering with amusement, looked deeply into his wide amber ones. With deft movements she undid the knot of his obi and reached around his waste to untie the winding fabric. It unraveled and fell to the ground, opening his kimono and exposing his body to the humid air. Her hands slipped inside of it and caressed his bare chest. She could feel the intense beating of his heart and the goosebumps rising on his flawless, pale skin.

Nanami explored his body with her fingers; lightly grazing his sides, teasing his hips and grasping the back of his neck with firm strength. He did not protest, and his master slipped his kimono off his shoulders and watched it pool around his legs. Tomoe's body was exposed only for a moment before she pressed herself to him, covering him with herself.

Both master and servant were on their knees. Nanami pressed her lips against the nape of his neck, and he sighed at the contact. Her intoxicating scent overwhelmed his keen senses- the scent of alcohol, wild flowers, and strong magic. She sucked the sensitive skin of his neck and worked her way to the base of his ears. His hands settled on her thighs, which were slipping out of the gap of her loose kimono. Nanami flicked her tongue out at his lips before kissing him, and his kissed back with even greater force. She nipped at his lips as if she were a fox spirit herself, playful and excited, and she reached up to touch his ears again.

Tomoe moved against her, pushing her down to the floor. His hardness pressed against her leg and his strong hands settled on either side of her face. She lay still as he took his own control, kissing her lips, her cheek, the lids of her eyes with varying force. His lips pressed against the full, soft skin of her breasts, and she let out a warm laugh.

Nanami sat up and pressed him back this time, switching their positions. Immediately she slid down his body, licking his pert nipples and his quivering chest. Her hands held him down as she suddenly kissed his hips. Her teeth grazed against and she sucked on the sensitive area. Tomoe's body bucked slightly, his fingernails digging into the wood in a desperate search for purchase. With another laugh, she pulled back and sat up.

"Put your hands above your head."

"As you wish, my lady," he replied breathily.

She undid her own obi and let her kimono slide completely off her body. Tomoe licked his lips and sharp canines hungrily. Nanami crawled on the ground closer to his body, sliding up him until her body eclipsed him. Her hips glided against his, slick with sweat and wetness. The sensation made Tomoe's eyes roll back and his hips involuntarily pushed hard against her own in response. Her hands grasped his wrists tightly.

Her body moved oddly over his for a moment as she aligned their bodies perfectly. He slid inside of her with ease, and it took the breath straight out of him. Nanami moved like a dancer over him- she used her entire body in her movement, picking her hips up and pushing them down against him in a circle. Tomoe fell into her harmony, pushing against her and pulling away. Her hands never stopped moving over him, never breaking their contact. Tomoe's breath increased, and Nanami slowed down. Their thrusts became harder, increasing his sweet agony. She let go of his wrists, and the fox spirit grasped her body in his desperation. His sharp nails dug into her back, drawing blood, and it made his master smile. Suddenly, Tomoe pulled himself closer to her and put his mouth on her left breast. He sucked and nipped wildly, making Nanami's head fall back and her eyes flutter shut.

_"N__-nanami-sama…"_ he whispered, thrusting with all his strength and holding her as close to his body as possible. Their bodies bucked in simultaneous union, and only the sound of chirping cicadas filled the tiny shrine.

Sighing with satisfaction, Nanami let Tomoe pull her to the ground beside him. Facing her back, his tongue slipped over the small wounds that he had dug into her. His magic sealed up her skin and erased the marks instantly, and Nanami drifted into sleep under his ministrations. When he was finished, Tomoe draped his kimono over his sleeping master. His amber eyes were glowing with pure adoration as he watched his precious god drift into sleep. His fingers slipped through her long hair, and he brought a handful of it to his nose. Her scent was mixed with his now, over every inch of her body.

"Stay with me forever, Tomoe," she murmered, only half awake. Her fox spirit kissed her shoulder and snuggled against her body.

"Yes, my lady."


End file.
